


An Agreement Gone Wrong

by MisterretsiM



Category: Original Work
Genre: Big Ass, Cheating, Come Inflation, Come Shot, Cuckolding, Cum Inflation, Domination, Exhibitionism, F/F, Futa, Futanari, Futanari on female, Huge Breasts, Huge balls, Large Breasts, Large Cock, Mind Break, Muscles, Netorare, Open Relationships, Other, Public Sex, Voyeurism, cumflation, excessive cum, huge ass, huge cock, hyper cock, ntr
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-14
Updated: 2020-12-14
Packaged: 2021-03-11 03:01:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 12,291
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28078122
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MisterretsiM/pseuds/MisterretsiM
Summary: A man agrees to an open relationship with his futa wife, and it quickly goes out of control.FYI: this is about an open relationship that gets out of hand, so the ntr/cheating tags are only partially relevant.
Relationships: Original Character(s)/Original Character(s)
Comments: 14
Kudos: 65





	An Agreement Gone Wrong

**Author's Note:**

> Howdy ya'll! A new story here for you, a one-shot I came up with recently! Contains my usual stuff, although there is a slight return to the ntr/cuck themes. If there's enough interest, I have a 2nd chapter possibly planned for the future. Christmas themed story at the end of the month!
> 
> As always, comments and feedback are always appreciated :)
> 
> Don't forget to follow me on Twitter: https://twitter.com/misterretsim_
> 
> I love to talk and chat with you guys!

The gentle morning light peeked through the curtains, waking the slumbering man. His eyelids reluctantly lifted, and he peered partially blinded at the window in annoyance. Shit, if the light was shining into his bedroom like this then he woke up far too early. Groaning softly in annoyance, he opened one eye fully, sacrificing it to the horrors of the sun. Peaking at the digital clock next to his bedside, he confirmed his suspicions: it wasn’t even noon yet, which meant he was awake when he didn’t need to be. With another groan, he rolled over away from the window, and pulled the thick, tan comforter up to his chin - at least he still had time to try and fall back asleep.

As the comforting, drifting darkness overcame him once more, a distant sound pierced through this veil of peace and quiet. His ears perked slightly as the noise became his focal point of attention. Listening carefully, steadying his breathing and keeping his eyes closed, he tried to make out exactly what it was that was disturbing him. It sounded some kind of thumping or thudding, and was that the sound of a woman’s voice he heard? It couldn’t have been his wife, she should have already been at work, unless the clock had lied to him about the time. He continued to listen for several minutes, not making out any other sounds except perhaps what sounded like a second voice, also female. Did he get his days mixed up or something?

Ignoring the sounds, the man tried to empty his mind and let the sweet release of sleep take hold of him. Just as he felt like he was finally drifting off once more, a much louder sound pierced his cocoon of warmth, causing his eyes to shoot open. A woman’s scream. This time he knew what he heard. Now very much awake, the man threw the blankets off of himself and rolled over, sitting up. Rubbing his face and scratching his short, messy brown hair, he tried to collect himself before he confronted whatever the source of this noise was. He reached down and grabbed the pair of basketball shorts he always wore around the house, and pulled them up around his boxers to his waist. Clad in a plain white wife beater and black shorts, he was as ready as he was ever gonna get. 

Standing up, the man began to walk around the bed, his feet padding against the soft white carpet. Reaching the door to the bedroom, he opened it slowly, trying to be as quiet as possible. He exited the room, grimacing at the touch of the cold tile floor on his warm bare feet. Closing the door quietly behind him, he walked slowly to the source of the noise. The women’s voices and thudding sounds became more clear now that he was out of the bedroom. Making the short trip down the hall, he cautiously poked his head around the corner of the wall, doing his best to scout out what was causing this repetitive noise. As his head made it around the hall, his eyes widened and he let out an involuntary gasp. This was not what he had expected to see. 

Several feet in front of him, in the entryway to the house, were 2 women - well, 1 woman and 1 futanari. The futanari, an individual possessing both male and female genitalia while generally presenting as female, was absolutely massive. A long mane of blonde hair, perfectly straight and beautifully golden, trailed down her back and off of her shoulders. Her face was scrunched up in concentration, her deep blues eyes absolutely focused on the woman in front of her. She had a small pointed nose, and large, plush pink lips which were currently pursed together. She was clearly gorgeous, but more draw-dropping than her intense beauty, was the fact that she was completely naked. 

A pair of massive breasts stuck out from her chest, lily-white like the rest of her body was. They hung heavily down towards her navel and were currently bouncing steadily against her muscled torso. Capped by large pink nipples, they presented a mouth watering sight to any red-blooded male, or female for that matter. Following her body downward, her fit physique was apparent: her arms were well toned, her back showed the obvious signs of muscle definition and under her jiggling breasts was the clear definition of a 6 pack. Her ass, which was currently resting above her well-defined legs, was incredibly large, more than befitting of her huge frame, and jiggled along with the movements of her body. These movements were caused by her thrusting her cock into a woman who was on all fours in front of her - and what a cock it was. 

It stuck out from her groin like a goddamn telephone pole. Even from his position several feet away, the man could see that it was insanely thick. It looked as big as a normal person’s entire thigh, although that meant it was still smaller than the futa’s own massive tree trunks. It was laced with incredibly thick veins, pulsing pink and purple things that were both long and wider than a normal man’s penis. From his profile view of the scene, he could also clearly see the bulging tube of her urethra that hung under her massive shaft, and it was as grotesquely large as the rest of her fuck meat. But her dick wasn’t just thick, it was insanely long as well. Despite the fact that she was at least a couple feet away from the woman she was currently pounding into, the futa’s cock was still deeply imbedded into the writhing female, and judging by the bulge in her stomach, it looked like at least another foot of unreal cockmeat was buried in her depths, if not more.

The man’s shock came at the sight of the coupling rather than the massive futanari; he knew her and her cock well considering that it was his wife, Christie.

“Oh John! Did I wake you up!?” Christie exclaimed in surprise, standing and turning towards her husband. As she stood up on her feet, her incredible size and height became even more apparent. Her body seemed to never end as she rose up and towered over everything around her. Her muscular legs came more into view as she stood, as did her enormous testicles. Like a pair of wrecking balls they swung in their tight sack as she moved, bouncing off her knees and visibly shaking against each other. Each was easily as big as a human’s entire head, and their taut container looked absolutely filled to the brim. She was like everything you could want in a perfect woman increased twofold: her breasts, ass, muscles - all of her features, including her terrifying genitalia, were supersized. Speaking of her genitalia, her cock lifted as she went, as did the woman it was still penetrating.

The woman had partially been obscured before by another wall, but now the man, John, could see her clearly. It was their neighbor, Melissa, someone he knew well. But he’d never see her like this. Despite the fact that Christie had stood up fully and let go of Melissa’s hips, wide and child-bearing, which fit her well as she had had several already, the woman was lifted up with the futa; it became quickly apparent that she was completely stuck on Christie’s cock. Her body sagged towards the floor, slowly sliding off the massive appendage until the giant glans alone were trapped inside of her body. The woman hung limply from the dickgirl’s massive shaft, which bent slightly under the weight of lifting an entire person. Once the futa had stood fully, the woman’s toes and fingers barely grazed the cold tile, as did her long brown hair. John couldn’t see the woman’s expression under the curtain her hair provided, but he could clearly imagine exactly what kind of face she was making.

“Um, uh Chris... what’s going?” John questioned, still staring in open-faced shock at the sight before him.

“Oh honey I texted you, just like in our agreement!” Christie replied with a knowing look as she flexed her cock, causing the speared woman on the other end of it to rise up and slam into her muscled chest, “Melissa stopped by to drop off some of the tupperware she had borrowed, and well, one thing led to another…”

John’s eyes somehow widened even further as he heard this, the shocked expression never leaving his face. The so-called “agreement” his wife mentioned, referred to the arrangement of their marriage. A few months ago, they had both willingly agreed to an open marriage. There were rules of course: they had to at least know the other person or be introduced to them, and they always had to let each other know when they were gonna sleep with someone else. Neither had acted on it at first, but just a couple weeks ago, John had received the first text from his wife letting him know she was gonna be hooking up with one of her friends. At the time he hadn’t been too bothered by it, but now seeing it action, in their own home, was like being hit in the face with a ton of bricks.

Chrisie giggled at her last statement, as she used her cock to slam Melissa against her body, causing the woman to sink down its length. John could now clearly see the penetration in action, something that horrified him. The brunette’s cunt looked absolutely destroyed, her lips stretched tightly around the mighty shaft penetrating it. There was a clear bulge, a defined outline of his wife’s cock, running up from right below her navel to up between her sagging breasts, which had clearly grown large from her multiple pregnancies. Now that her hair was out of her face, John’s suspicion at what her face might look like was confirmed: her eyes were rolled back into her head and her tongue lolled studiply out of her mouth, which was leaking a steady stream of drool onto her chest. This woman was being completely wrecked by his wife, who seemed like she had barely exerted any effort.

Seemingly eager to get back to the fucking, Christie reached down and grabbed Melissa by her hips, and began to drag her up and down her cock. She was practically using her like a human fleshlight, pulling her up until just the titanic tip of her dick was still inserted, before slamming her back down, the bulge in her midsection rocketed back up towards her breasts. The futa kept this pace up easily, and began to thrust her cock into the woman as well, her balls slapping loudly against her legs. Christie was so tall that even in her elevated position, the top of Melissa’s head only came up to her chin when she was speared with as much giant rod as she was able to take. At one point Christie grunted, and a new large bulge showed through the overfucked woman’s skin, before a large river of pearly white cum began to dribble out of the sides of her ruined cunt lips. Melissa also had her own intermittent orgasms, which were always accompanied by a spray of juices that puddled on the floor. This kept up for several minutes before Christie looked at John once more.

“Oh you’re still here honey? You might as well go back to bed, I’m gonna be awhile. I haven’t even cum once yet.” 

Grunting, Christie went right back to her intense fucking. Her speed picked up, and she began to really hammer into the poor woman; Melissa would probably never be the same. John was stunned both by his wife’s words and her nonchalant attitude. She hadn’t orgasmed yet? Then what the hell did she call all the cum that was dripping from her cock and leaking from Melissa’s pussy?! And how could she be so cavalier about fucking someone else in front of him? John could feel himself start to get angry. Deciding to do what was best, he slowly began to turn around, before deciding to address his wife.

“Uh, ok sweetie. I’ll see you later…”

His wife only grunted in response, totally focused on the fucking she was currently perpetrating. Slinking back to the bedroom, he could hear Christie’s animalistic grunts only grow louder and Melissa scream out once more. Not wanting to be a part of this anymore, he closed the door to the bedroom behind him and made his way to the bed. Not even bothering to take off his shorts, he hopped under the covers once more and closed his eyes. Despite the fact that the door was closed, John felt like he could still hear his wife’s loud grunts and the slap of her enormous balls against her muscled legs. He scrunched his eyes together and tried to think of anything else. How did his life get like this?”

Well, he knew exactly how.

John had cheated, plain and simple. And while his actions may have been simple, the reasons behind them were more complicated. He loved his wife, he wouldn’t have married her otherwise; but love only went so far, and he had banked on it going all the way. They had met each other their freshman year of college, having shared some of the same General Education classes. They had quickly become friends, both having a love of the gym and similar taste in music. And in spite of her enormous stature, or perhaps because of it, John had found himself attracted to her - there was only one problem. One big problem. She was a futanari, and quite a blessed one at that, something John found out far sooner than he was supposed too.

Even when they were still baby-faced freshman, Christie had immediately built up quite the reputation. She turned heads wherever she went, both due to her height and due to her immense beauty. Men were intimidated and terrified of her, especially once the rumor that she was a futanari spread like wildfire. Women… well women were attracted to her, even if they had never shown attraction to female-presenting people before. They seemed to flock to her, whether it be when she walked through campus, or when she was lifting insane amounts of weights at the campus gym. Christie definitely used this attention to her advantage.

John had heard about her being a futanari completely by accident. He had been studying alone in the library next to a gaggle of girls, who were gossiping much louder than they should’ve been. It was here that John learned everything. Christie was apparently hung enough to put an elephant to shame. Christie could cum over and over again without ever going limp. Christie’s first week on campus she fucked an entire sorority house of girls 3 times in one day and was still ready to go again. All of this and more John learned, and he found himself both horrified and aroused. She hid it well, John realized, and that must’ve been the reason she only wore long dresses or skirts to class, even when it got colder. But to his credit, he never let it affect his friendship with the insatiable futa.

To her credit, Christie never let her many conquests affect the friendship either. She never discussed them, never bragged or rubbed it in his face; she even seemed to do the kind thing and not make moves towards girl’s John seemed interested in, at least when they weren’t girls she had already personally conquered. As college went by, the companionship between the pair only grew closer, and both found each other feeling something deeper, despite their apprehension at entering a relationship. Christie had never been with a man before, finding herself primarily attracted to women, but found that John was a rare exception; and John’s own concerns were obvious: how would he handle being with such a sexual dynamo of a person?

In the end they decided to give it a try. To all the women on campus, it was quite the immense disappointment when the news that Christie had entered a monogamous relationship had spread. John felt like he constantly had eyes on him when they walked together, hand-in-hand or arms interlinked, through campus, and not just because of the envy of every female member of the university; they made quite the couple, with Christie being over half a foot taller than her boyfriend, who wasn’t short by any means. But they made it work, and to John’s internal delight and Christie’s hidden annoyance, they took it slow. 

Well, they moved slow for a horny college-aged couple. It was only a couple weeks before they first got hot and heavy, and a particularly steamy make-out session ended with Christie blowing John’s own average manhood. It turns out that she was amazing at giving oral, and used those plush lips to quickly bring her boyfriend to orgasm. The next time this happened however, Christie had palmed John’s head with one of her massive mits, and tried to lower him down to her own bulging sweatpants. John of course, panicked at this, and made an excuse that he wasn’t prepared to make that leap on his end. Being the good girlfriend that she was, Christie was outwardly supportive, despite the fact that her brain screamed at her to be the opposite. When John left, she had flooded the dorm showers in her copious loads, resisting the urge to call one of her many admirers for help.

This became the basis for their relationship. John slowly got used to her being naked around him, her giant penis and immense testicles at first making him very uncomfortable; and while he found he never truly got used to it, his girlfriend had many other alluring features for him to focus on. They would have sex, Christie of course being on the receiving end, and while she would orgasm from her pussy, her dick was always left painfully erect. John had tried to at least give her a handjob, but his reluctant, half-hearted stroking never did much for her. This meant that she either had to try to will her penis soft, or excuse herself to the bathroom after John was done. It seemed to be the only hang up, the only sore subject in their relationship - the rest seemed nearly perfect. 

They did everything together, and it never got stale. They would go to the movies, always sitting in the back so that Christie’s massive form didn’t block the screen for other people - this also made it convenient when they felt like locking lips more than watching the screen. Going to the bookstore, eating out at restaurants, walking through the park together - they were practically picturesque regardless of the oddity of their pairing. Hell, they even helped each other study, despite the fact that they were in 2 completely different majors, and would often walk each other to class when they could. All in all, they really made a perfect couple except for in that one private area, although they both told themselves it was still good.

After college they had done the logical thing and got a place together. Both went into their studied professions, John going into teaching while Christie started a mid-level office job. Life continued for the pair, but things were growing worse behind closed doors. Christie had grown understandably frustrated with their sex life: it had now been years since she had fucked anything with her cock, and the most John had offered her was a lame attempt at oral that didn’t even get her close. He had refused any kind of backdoor play, even when she had tried to insert a single finger while blowing him he freaked out on her. So they were at a standstill: John wasn’t willing to change and Christie continued to insist he pay more attention to her cock. Sex still occurred, but it was becoming less frequent and less enjoyable for both of them, and the resentment began to seep into other areas of the relationship.

In a last ditch effort to save their failing relationship, something both knew was happening, John had gone out and bought a ring. He had wanted to propose to her for a while now, but had been scared to as things had been steadily going downhill. But this would be his Hail Mary. One night after a wonderful dinner and walk in the park, while the pair were illuminated by a glowing full moon, he got down on one knee and popped the question. Christie was elated. They were engaged. Things got better for a bit as they planned the wedding - even the sex got better for awhile, with John trying to put more effort into pleasing his bride-to-be’s behemoth, even if he still wouldn’t let her near his ass. The planning went as well as anyone could help. The wedding was beautiful. The honeymoon was a magical affair, filled with romantic gestures and long nights alone. It seemed like everything was going perfectly. 

Then something else changed; John lost his job. It wasn’t his fault, he was a good teacher by any of the faculties standards, but there were predictable budget cuts and he was first on the chopping block. The school promised him that if things got better, they would contact him, but John didn’t have high hopes. His mood soured as he hopelessly, at least that’s how it felt, looked for another teaching job. With every rejection and unanswered email that piled up, his mood only worsened; and with his worsening mood, all the progress from before seemed to unravel. Despite his continued protests at being penetrated, John had started using his hands and mouth more enthusiastically, his desire to please his wife stronger than the fear he felt at touching her male genitalia. Hell, he had even managed to bring her to orgasm several times, his more enthused ministrations causing her to shower inhuman amounts of cum over the pair during sex. It had caught him by surprise, but he felt proud of himself for finally getting his wife off, even her powerful orgasm scared him. But all of this quickly faded away.

Even when John finally found a new job, although it wasn’t in teaching, things still didn’t improve. He had gone back to bartending, something he had gained experience in during his later years of college. It wasn’t his dream job by any means, but it helped him pay his share of the bills and catch up on the small amount of debt he had accumulated. In reality, he often made better money than he did teaching, but he didn’t go into teaching for the money. Bartending was fine, though it wasn’t his dream job; but he kept at it while still looking for another job as a teacher. There was one perk, however, of his new job - the women.

Being a bartender meant John always had women coming up with him to flirt, despite the shiny ring on his finger. He had no doubt that many were looking for free drinks or discounts, but that didn’t stop him from enjoying the attention. Besides, while he was often outshined by his stunner of a wife, he wasn’t bad looking by any means. Even if he didn’t attend the gym as much as he used too, he was still in decent shape, and his muscled forearms showed it. He had nice white straight teeth, deep brown eyes and short brown hair that he kept just long enough to style in a messy, cute way. His only truly outstanding flaw was a noticeably, naturally crooked nose, a feature that unfortunately ran in his family; however, it was often more of a positive for the young man as it made him stand out a bit more from his peers. By no means was he a young Brad Pitt or anything of the sort, but he was attractive nonetheless. 

This is where his downfall occurred. The new job, the strained marriage, the countless women who flirted with him on a weekly basis: it all accumulated together during one particular week just a few months prior. A busty, black-haired woman had slipped him her number while she was paying; she had spent all night bent over the bar, her breasts practically threatening to spill over her top, talking to him. He had casually mentioned that he was married, but that didn’t stop her. John pocketed the napkin almost mindlessly, and rediscovered it the next day when he was getting ready for work. This temptation went ignored for a whole week, before he finally gave in and texted her.

John shot her a simple message introducing himself. He tried to keep it simple, telling himself he was just being nice. Well she had other plans and amped it up almost immediately. Flirty texts, teasing pictures, innuendos - her intentions were clear. John resisted for almost an entire week before he gave in, and they met up one night after he got off work. He did the smart thing and went to her place, telling Christie he was going out with some coworkers. It was an awesome night. Finally he was able to fuck someone who did have a dick magnitudes bigger than his. The woman, Raven, wasn’t as sexy as his wife, but she was certainly someone to shake a stick at that’s for sure. John didn’t return home until the morning, when Christie had already gone off to work.

Obviously she found out. John had felt guilty, and tried to cut off contact with Raven, keeping their steamy affair to a one-night rendezvous. She had continued to text him, and one morning his wife saw. There was screaming. There were tears. There were many cold nights on the couch. After over a week of being given the silent treatment and cold shoulder, Christie sat down with him and they talked. They talked a lot. After hours of discussions, they came to a somewhat mutual agreement that they’d try an open relationship, to John’s reluctance and Christie’s barely hidden glee. Things slowly went back to normal after that, although they never reached the pre-firing happiness the couple experienced. It was months before Christie had acted on it, while John didn’t dare and try to compromise the marriage he had almost ruined. 

These were the thoughts, the memories, the regrets, that flowed through John’s mind as he tried to fall back asleep. Hell, he had had these thoughts nearly every day since their open relationship began. They kept him up and they dragged him down; many a night he lay awake, his mind too active to actually allow him rest. He would turn over and stare at his gorgeous giant of a wife, and wonder why he couldn’t be better for her. This morning seemed like it was gonna be more of the same, and John existed in a kind of pseudo half-sleep, never fully succumbing to tiredness, even when the house finally went silent.

2 separate alarms blared simultaneously, shaking John from his partial unconsciousness. He rolled over and slammed his hand on the digital clock on his night stand, and then quickly moved to grab his phone. Turning the second alarm off, the duo wake-up calls being a leftover from his college days, he unlocked his phone and rolled back over. Ah, there was the text from Christie, that just read ‘Melissa the neighbor’, she had said she sent him earlier. There was nothing else from her, and as John stared at the text message he realized something: wasn’t Melissa married?! He was sure he had met her husband at least once before. This realization caused a feeling of anger to boil within his stomach at his wife’s own apparent hypocrisy. 

Shaking his head, he threw the covers over himself and started to get prepared for the day. He still had a couple hours before he needed to head over to the bar, but he liked to take his time. Plodding over to the master bathroom, shedding his clothes as he went, he went about his daily routine. As he got out of the shower and gave himself a quick shave, he stared at his towel-clad form for a couple minutes in the mirror. Maybe he should try and hit the gym more, he was getting flabbier than he was comfortable with - maybe he could use it to try and help repair his relationship with Christie. They hadn’t been together in ages. Walking back into the bedroom, he sat on the side of the bed and grabbed his phone.

Holding it up to his face, his eyes went wide at seeing a new text from his wife. The entire message fit in the preview, and this one read ‘Carol - my boss. I’ll explain in a minute’. Her boss?! John stared incredibly confused at the message, rereading it several times. He had met her boss briefly once over a year ago at a corporate holiday party she had dragged him too. John didn’t remember her well - brunette, a bit on the older side, a fat ass? He was pretty sure he remembered that last part, and it might’ve been the only thing he remembered correctly. Momentarily distracted in his reminiscence, it took John a minute to realize had received a new message. It was a… video message? 

With an audible gulp, John opened the message and played the video.

“Hi honey!” Christie’s chipper voice rang through the video as the camera focused on her face. She looked like she normally did, her deep blue eyes staring directly into the screen. Her blonde haired framed her face so nicely, and her plump lips always looked so enticing. God she had such a cute, small nose - probably the only small part of her. Man, his wife was hot. The camera was pointed towards Christie’s upper body, and he could see was dressed smartly as usual; although that didn’t stop her massive breasts from tenting out the tops of her blouse.

“Let me explain what’s happening!” 

Christie seemed to struggle with the phone in her hand for a moment, before the video refocused and aimed downwards. John had to steady his hand as it began to shake at what he saw. The view of the camera was, from what John could guess, in front of Christie's massive mammaries, and angled down towards her crotch. She was bottomless, and her monstrous meat pole was jutting out from her groin, completely hard. Despite the camera phone quality, John could make out every detail, from the spiderweb of criss-crossing angry veins, to the not-so-subtle tremble of her cock that came from every beat of her heart. Following this inhuman appendage up from his wife’s hairless crotch, something else entered the frame about halfway up this behemoth, at least John assumed it was halfway. There at the edge of the frame was a pair of pale, jiggling ass cheeks, and especially fat ones at that, barely covering the sight of a brutally stretched pair of cunt lips. 

The camera shook once more and aimed slightly upward, giving John the full image. It looked like they must have been in her boss’s, Carol’s, office, and Christie had her bent over the desk. Carol was also still wearing the upper half of her outfit, a drab beige affair from what John could tell, but was completely naked from the waist down. John’s wife had a handful of her boss’s hair wrapped around her free hand, and her back was arched as his wife used her immense strength to pull her head backward. As the camera steadied, his wife began to pump her once-still hips into the woman, immediately drawing muffled moans from the woman. She turned back to look at Christie, and John could see that a pair of panties that were far too-small to be the futa’s were stuffed inside of her mouth.

“You see John,” his wife started, grunting as she began to pick up the speed of her pumps, “I got to work a bit late due to… well you know why. And even though I’ve worked a lot of overtime this week, Carol here decided to call me into the office to chew me out!”

“Ooh yeah that's a tight fucking cunt!” Christie growled, interrupting her own story. Her hips really started to pick up the pace, and John could hear the microphone on the phone pick up a loud slamming sound. The futa’s hand lost its steadiness for a second and pointed back down, giving John a full view of her cock absolutely destroying her boss; her lips looked like they would split open at any moment and it appeared as though Christie had managed to fit even more of her insane length into the woman. John quickly found out what the sound of that slamming noise was, as he could see his wife’s bloated balls, which somehow looked even bigger than they had this morning, slam into the desk with every thrust. Fuck, he thought he could even see cracks start to show in the wood.

“Sorry, anyway, so she’s chewing me out, telling me that even though I think I’m so good at my job and that I think I work so hard, I still have to abide by company policy - oh yeah you like that slut?!” Christie practically shouted, really hammering away at her boss who was now practically screaming into her pantie-stuffed mouth, “and I just lost my temper. I told her I’d show her why I was late and I fucking slammed my cock down on her desk!”

Another loud, muffled scream from Carol temporarily interrupted her story, and John could see why: she was cumming. Her pussy look liked it was doing its best to tighten around the steel-hard rod currently stretching it, and then a blast of girlcum rocketed out from every part of her stretched cunt. The clear juices splattered on the floor, Christie’s dick, and both of their legs - really anything in its path got drenched. John could hear Christie laugh in the background, her pace picking up once more. Her brutal fucking continued for several more minutes before the futa spoke once more.

“Yeah cum on my cock again you greedy bitch!” she growled and then paused for another minute, “oh yeah, sorry John. Anyway so I slammed my dick on her desk and she stopped talking. Can’t say I didn’t miss that feeling! Well that’s the story baby - this wasn’t planned. But, I’m getting close so I’ll let you g- oh yeah bitch get ready- love you.”

With this last grunt the video ended. Much like in the morning, John’s mouth was completely dropped in astonishment. His hands dropped to his lap, and he stared vacantly at the carpeted floor in front of him. Was this what his wife was really like? John had never known her sexual side when they were both single, and now he was getting his first taste. He had thought the rumors from before were just that - rumors. Some exaggeration mixed in with truth. But now having seen his wife in action twice today, which was twice more than he had the entire time they’d known each other, he was starting to wonder if the rumors had downplayed what a sexual monster she was. As he continued to contemplate this bevy of new information, his phone buzzed loudly in his hand.

He didn’t even want to look at it and see what notification could have popped up; but his curiosity got the best of him. Slowly, he lifted his phone back up to his face, and looked at what it could be now: a picture message from his wife. Another gulp and another slide of his thumb and the message was opened. John closed his eyes almost instinctively, like his body was trying to save him from something he wasn’t ready to see. Peeling his eyes open, he focused on the picture, and let out a gasp - it felt like his umpteenth of the day.

What the picture showed was the aftermath of the video he had just witnessed. It was taken from his wife’s perspective, the angle being fairly high up in the air. On the ground in front of her was her boss, who looked barely recognizable from the video he had watched just a few minutes earlier. She was lying on what looked like the broken remains of her desk, on top of her ballooned, giant stomach - it was hard to tell considering everything had been painted white. Carol, the remnants of the desk, the floor, even the walls he could barely see were all covered in cum. John could only guess that Christie’s boss’s stomach had been blown up so much by this insane amount of seed; her now-cavernous cave of a cunt that looked to have a waterfall of cum pouring from it gave credence to this theory. 

It was insane. John felt like he was going insane. How could one human produce so much sperm!? It was everywhere in the picture. The ground was completely covered, and it looked more than an inch deep! Was this just from one orgasm?! John had made her cum before during sex, and he thought the amount she had ejaculated then was ridiculous, but it couldn’t even compare to what he was seeing now. Carol was borderline unrecognizable under all the off-white sludge and she looked like she had swallowed a beach ball with how big her stomach had grown! What was going on?!

The message was captioned simply, ‘I think she learned her lesson’.

Completely dumbfounded, John texted a simple ‘I love you too’ back and threw his phone onto the bed. He continued to sit there, naked except for the towel wrapped around his waist, for several more minutes, staring off into space. This was a lot to process. Unfortunately, he did have to get on with his day. Standing up, he walked over to the closet and started to put his work uniform on, along with some underwear and socks. A simple black polo with the bar logo emblazoned on the breast and a pair of blue jeans was about as much as his uniform consisted of. After checking himself in the closet door mirror and giving his brown hair a good ruffling, he grabbed his phone from the bed and walked out of the bedroom.

As John walked down the hall, he was temporarily filled with dread, the memories of earlier flooding into his mind. He stopped before the turn into the entrance and took a deep breath; he was being silly. That was earlier and this was now. Besides, it already felt like an eternity ago, like a distant memory. He smiled to himself and shook his head. Pulling out his phone, he looked down and started to check his social media sites as he rounded the corner. After a few steps, his foot landed in something wet. And warm. And sticky. Stopping in his tracks, he looked up from his phone and nearly yelled in shock.

Recoiling at what he saw, John stumbled backward and slipped, landing hard on his ass. The entire entry was flooded with cum, and there laying up against the wall, was Melissa. Melissa was still here, looking barely conscious, with an incredibly bloated stomach; fuck, she looked like she was 9 months pregnant with twins, and she was absolutely drenched in still-wet semen. The floor was completely covered, and John could see the pool of cum seeped towards the other side of the entryway, into the kitchen and living room. All of this was leftover, the ocean of cum and the overfilled, unconscious, ruined woman from Christie’s coitus from hours ago. As John stared at the horrific aftermath in front of him, Melissa’s whole body trembled and she let out a slurred moan, followed by a mass of cum flowing from her cunt and small spray of juices that splattered into the pool of cum in front of her. Jesus, she was still cumming.

Getting his bearings, John reached over and removed his cum-soiled socks. Throwing them to the side, he stood up and retreated back to the bedroom. Sitting back on the bed, he stared at the ground as he attempted to come up with a plan; the now cum-flooded entry was the only way out of the house, as it also blocked his path to the backdoor as well. Realizing he had no choice but to walk through the swamp of sludge, he came up with a plan. Walking into the closet once more, he grabbed another pair of socks and a towel. While he originally had planned to eat something in the kitchen before he left, he hadn’t bothered to grab his keys or wallet, so he made sure to pocket those as well. He exited the bedroom once again.

Now knowing what to expect, John turned the corner of the hall more cautiously. Once again he was faced with a barrier of semen, one he would have to walk through if he wanted to leave. Standing on his toes, socks in one hand and a towel in the other, he made several long, careful strides through the cum, the warm goo sinking between his toes. Opening the door careful, he stepped out, glad he didn’t slip in the viscous liquid. Closing the door behind him, he reached down and cleaned his feet of the residual cum, and tossed the towel to the side. After some careful hopping, he put on his socks and shoes, which he mercifully usually left outside due to the fact that working at a bar often meant they got disgusting. Now, he was ready to go about his day.

After stopping for some fast food and eating in the parking lot of the restaurant, he made his way to work. John decided that he would try and clock in early - even being at work was better than being at home today. The drive was fairly uneventful and he hadn’t received any new texts from his wife, something that he was thankful for. Pulling up the bar, John saw it was mostly empty, which was normal owing to the early hour. John decided to kill a bit more time in his car before going in, which amounted to nothing more than fiddling around on his phone and listening to some music. When it was only half an hour before his scheduled time, he got out of his car and waltzed over to the bar.

The first couple hours of work were predictably boring and slow. John was able to clock in early, and he spent most of the time getting himself prepared for the night: grabbing fresh bottles, cleaning glassware, filling ice - the usual. The rest of the time he spent chatting with his fellow bartender and the waitresses that worked the floor, in between making drinks and getting ignored by the regulars who sat at the bartop to watch the TV. One waitress in particular, Megan, was particularly chatty, and since her section was the closest to the actual bar, she spent a good portion of her time talking to John. This was fairly a common occurrence, and John never minded considering Megan was quite the looker.

The waitress was what John considered a stereotypical bar server, the kind he had seen plenty of in the several establishments he had worked at in his young adult life; that being said, that definitely wasn’t a bad thing. She had a gorgeous mane of red hair that contrasted exotically with her more tanned complexion. Megan was short but possessed certain assets that would’ve been much more appropriate on a larger woman. Both her breasts and her ass bulged out obscenely in her work uniform, a black tank top and matching black shorts. She definitely picked a uniform that was just slightly too small - her tits always looked ready to spill out of the low-cut top and her jiggling cheeks just barely poked out of her bottoms. Needless to say, she did very well when it came to tips, something else John didn’t mind since some were always funneled his way.

Today was like any other day at work for John. He was pouring a couple cheap beers while Megan leaned over the bar chatting with him, complaining about her bad taste in men and difficulties in dating. John had heard plenty of this from her, and it seemed like practically every week she went from being totally in love with a man she just met, to calling him a scumbag and talking about what a piece of shit he was. John found it amusing, not that he had much choice - the personal drama of the people he worked with was often the only thing that passed the time on these slow shifts. The sound of the front door shutting momentarily stopped the redhead’s complaining, as she turned around to see who was coming in.

“Hey John, isn’t that your wife?”

John almost dropped the glass he was filling when he heard Megan’s words. Catching himself, he finished filling the beer before turning around and setting it on the counter. Closing his eyes for a second, he smiled and looked up to confirm it was indeed his wife; and it was. She was walking over to the bar, clearly turning the heads of everyone around her. Eyes were on not only her incredible height, but her incredible swaying ass, and incredible bouncing breasts, which always seem to jiggle and move enticingly no matter how strong of a bra she wore. Catching his eye, she smiled back at him as she walked over, and quickly reached the bar top, taking a seat on one of the stools that looked far too small from her massive frame.

She was dressed smartly, having obviously come over straight from work. Her simple white blouse strained against her enormous bust, the buttons looking like they were gonna pop off at any moment. Christie wore a long grey skirt that went down nearly to her ankles, hugging her thighs and butt quite tightly, and her large feet were encased in a pair of heels which added to her already intimidating height. John thought his wife looked professional and gorgeous, and he never got tired of staring at her; in fact, he continued to stare, smiling, for several moments before his wife spoke up.

“Hi honey, wanna make me drink?”

“Of course love,” John said smiling, before reaching under the bar and grabbing the liquors to his wife’s favorite cocktail - a nice Negroni with an extra pour of sweet vermouth, “I’m surprised to see you here.”

“Well you know,” she said smiling as she watched her husband make the drink, stir it, and place it infront of her, “I did have a long day.”

“O-oh of course,” John replied awkwardly, taking note of his wife’s knowing smile.

Before either could continue the conversation, Megan bounded back up, her breasts bouncing as she moved. The married couple both got an eyeful as she did, and John noticed a quick lick of the lips from his wife. Smiling at both of them, Megan turned to John and told him what she needed for her order. Turning around, John began to pour the beers and listened to the 2 ladies introduce themselves. He placed the drinks on the counter, and silently observed his wife and Megan.

“So like, how long have you guys been married?”

“Oh almost 2 years now,” Christie replied, and then gave John a certain look, “it's been quite the adventure.”

“That’s so cool! I wish I could get a relationship like that! You guys make such a cute couple!”

Christie chuckled and John just smiled. He moved to the other end of the bar as another patron sat down. The next hour or so went much the same, Christie and Megan doing most of the talking as John poured drinks and interjected here and there. John felt more at ease as the time passed - it almost felt like how things were after they had first got married. After a while, Megan came up once more but this time she took off her server apron and set it on the bar, taking a minute to quickly check her phone.

“John I’m gonna be in the bathroom if any of my customers come looking for me.” the waitress said, something that happened several times through the day which only drew a grunt of confirmation from the bartender.

“I’ll go with you! Those drinks went right through me!”

John watched as his wife stood up and walked with his coworker to the restroom, chatting the entire way; he, of course, took his time watching the very blessed pair walk away, their cheeks bouncing obscenely with every step. Going back to what he was supposed to be doing, meaning not ogling his wife and coworker, he greeted a new person who sat at the bar and took their order. The bar started to pick up a bit, and John found himself finally busy for the first time since he had arrived. Minutes passed and the brown haired bartender found himself too preoccupied with his guests to wonder where his wife and coworker were. Before truly realizing that any time at all had passed, his wife walked back up and leaned over the bar, the eyes of every man there falling on her.

“Hey honey, I’m gonna head out! I’ll make sure to clean up when I get home. Love you, I’ll see you in a bit!”

She blew him a kiss and walked off, John giving her a wave as he tried to maintain some professionalism. Several of the older gentlemen sitting at his bar made comments after his wife walked away; some were complimentative, some joking, and other crass and inappropriate. Luckily, John was used to such comments. After chuckling and brushing the comments off, he went back to work; several more minutes passed before he was interrupted once again. Another waitress came up, a leggy blonde, and tapped on the bar to get his attention. 

“John, do you know where Megan went? A bunch of her tables are looking for her.”

“Oh last I saw she went to the… bathroom.” John replied, taking a pause between the last 2 words. No. No, she couldn’t have. Without even having to go and look, John felt like he could piece together what had happened. How long had they been gone? He thought back to the moment when his wife left. She came out of the bathroom alone. Her cheeks were flush. Her hair and clothes were a bit ruffled. Oh god, she had licked her lips when she first laid eyes on Megan. There was no way. John coughed, regaining his composure.

“Hey, go take Megan’s tables and her section while I find out where she is. If she complains just send her to me.”

Hardly finishing this last statement, John called out to his own customers at the bar to let them know he’d be right back, and rushed off to the restroom. Knocking on the women’s bathroom door first, he waited for a response before he barged in. Making sure to close the door behind him, he looked around wildly, before his eyes recognized something: a puddle of white was seeping from under the far stall. John’s breath caught in his throat, and he walked over quickly, opening the door hastily.

The scene in front of him was one that was quickly becoming familiar to the shocked man. Sitting on top of the toilet’s tank was the missing waitress, completely and utterly sexually obliterated. Megan’s face and hair were plastered with thick, heavy semen, masking her features entirely. John could just barely make out some kind of cloth sticking out her mouth - probably her underwear. Her top and black bra were pulled up over her large breasts, which in addition to being covered in semen, hung heavily on top of a soaked, bloated, absolutely gravid stomach. Her overfilled stomach hung down between her splayed legs, on one of which her shorts hung off of, and nearly touched the top of the toilet bowl. Speaking of the toilet bowl, it was filled to the absolute brim with piss, the acrid scent of which began to invade and burn his nostrils.

Despite the fact that this was the third time John had witnessed such a scene today, it still shocked and horrified him. Everything about this screamed excess and destruction. From the cum-coated walls and stall, to the urine flowing out over the toilet bowl onto the floor and mixing with the cum that soaked the tile. John could see cum leaking from under Megan’s sagging stomach from what he could only assume was her ruined cunt. The brain-dead redhead’s midsection was so bloated, it covered the top of her thighs, and still every inch of it was painted white. John, still floored, could see that cum was beginning to flood into the next stall over, there was so much of it covering the ground. How could one human do all of this?!

Taking a moment to gather himself, John started to think. He needed to be quick. There was nothing he could do for Megan right now, and she didn’t seem like she needed the help anyway - at least if she was anything like Melissa. Grabbing his work keys from his pocket, John practically sprinted over to the bathroom counter and unlocked the cabinet below it. Searching for a minute, he found an out of order sign and pulled it out. Still moving quickly, he exited the bathroom and hung the sign on the door; this should at least keep people away for the rest of the night. John began to move back towards the bar, calling the waitress he spoke to earlier over to him.

“Hey, something happened in the women’s bathroom and it flooded. Megan got covered so she went home. I’ll call the plumber when things start to settle down.”

The woman nodded in confirmation and went back to waiting on her tables, with John following suit. Once he was behind the bar again, he tried to shove the whole thing out of his mind as he worked. The hours passed and as the establishment got closer to closing, last call having already been called, John took a minute to check his phone. There it was. There was the text from Christie, one that simply read ‘Megan’. Jesus. Despite deciding to fuck the girl half to death at his place of work, she still stuck to the rules. Shaking his head and sighing, John went back to work, and began to clean up, finishing his tasks for the night.

As the last of the other waitresses and the couple cooks who worked there left, leaving John alone, he heard a noise come from the bathrooms. Slowly walking over, John stopped as he watched the women’s bathroom door open slowly; out came Megan, stomach still bloated, although much less so, and still covered in now-dried cum. She stared up at John, her eyes lidded over heavily; John stared back and noticed, thankfully, that she had put her clothes on, although not very well. One of her dark nipples hung out over the hem of her top, which was still pushed up by her pregnant looking stomach, and her shorts looked like they were on backwards. The pair stood staring at each other for a very long minute before John finally spoke up.

“Uh… Megan? Are you okay? Are you okay to get home?”

“Um,” she started, taking a lengthy pause, “John… your wife…”

“Yes, I know.”

“Ok. Uh. I think I can get home.”

Without another word, she walked past John, dripping cum as she went. John didn’t watch her this time, but he heard her leave and the door close behind her. Clenching his fists, he stood still and took some deep breaths. Well, looks like he was gonna have to remop the floors. A short while later, John finally finished up, grabbed his keys, and made sure to leave a note for the morning manager that something happened in the bathroom, although he obviously made something up. Locking up, he checked his phone once more, and was once more relieved that he had no new texts from his wife. Getting in his car, he sped home, ready to put this whole day behind him.

Pulling up to the house, John went to park in the street in the front, but another car was in his usual spot. Abnormal, but not unheard of, John didn’t think anything of it and pulled up to another spot and parked a little further away. Getting out of his car, he leisurely strolled towards the house, ready to hit the hay. Yawning as he got close to the front door, John stopped moving suddenly. Letting out a large breath, he remembered that Christie said she would clean up her… mess, before she left the bar. Rubbing his head, he yawned again as he got close to the front door. Kicking off his shoes and pulling out his house keys, he put his hand on the knob.

Before he unlocked the front door, noises from inside the house captured John’s attention. Moaning. Screaming. Grunting. Jesus Christ, was his wife fucking Melissa again? Hands shaking, John stood there for a moment as he listened, the sounds not letting up. After several attempts, he managed to unlock the door despite his trembling fingers, and entered the house. True to her word, John saw that his wife had indeed cleaned up the entryway; there was no cum anywhere, or any unconscious, bloated women. However, the sexual sounds were much clearer this time. Trying to save himself some time, John pulled out his phone - no new messages from Christie. Maybe she was just watching porn. Practically dragging his feet, John made his way to the source of the perverse cacophony, which sounded as though it was coming from the living room. John turned the corner to the living room, and almost fell to his knees in distress. 

Christie was ramming her mega cock in and out of another woman. She was sitting on the couch, her wide form taking up nearly 2 whole cushions worth of space, and she had her hands wrapped around the waist of the person she was fucking. Using her body like her own personal fleshlight, she fucked her up and down on her cock, solely using her muscular arms to manhandle the much smaller woman. The woman’s face was partially obscured by her long black hair, but John could see the same look on her face as everyone else Christie had fucked today: her eyes were rolled back into her head and her mouth hung open stupidly. She possessed her own pair of fat tits, which collided with the bulge of his futa wife’s cockhead that protruded though her skin every time she was speared downwards. He wanted to fall to his knees and cry, because he recognized this woman. He knew this woman.

He knew her, because the woman was Raven.

“Oh hey honey I didn’t see you there,” his wife called over after several more minutes of hard fucking, her head turning towards him, “sorry I didn’t text you, this was kind of unexpected.”

“Chris… what, what’s going on?”

“Sorry,” his wife grunted, focusing back on her intense coitus, “she came over right after I finished cleaning up. Took me by surp- oh yeah you like my cock you fucking slut?! Took me by surprise. Said she wanted to talk about what happened. And well, one thing led to another…”

The futa trailed off, and continued pumping the barely-conscious woman up and down her cock, not that she had ever stopped. A stream of grunts and curses flowed from Christie’s mouth, and the speed of her fucking only intensified. John could see the tell tale signs of Raven cumming, although it was on another level then when he had made her orgasm. Her cunt convulsed around Christie’s massive meat pole and sprayed a long jet of girl cum that splashed against his naked wife’s titantic tits and chiseled abs. The massive futa let out a triumphant laugh at her newest conquests spasming pussy, and began to thrust her hips. Her behemoth was absolutely wrecking the dark-haired girl’s cunt, and John could see the outline move up between her breasts towards her neck. Despite the fact that Raven was literally filled to the brim with thigh-thick dickmeat, John could clearly see that there was still at least a couple feet worth of pulsing shaft still sticking out from her abused cunt.

“Christie what is this?!” John questioned, exasperated, “all of this?! How can you… so much in one day?”

“Oh John, sweetie, you don’t understand do you?” Christie replied, never taking her eyes off the woman she was currently impaling, “this is how I am. This is how I was before we started dating. Well, actually, this isn’t even close to how I was.”

“Fuck yeah. Squirt on my cock again you fucking whore!” Christie shouted, momentarily pausing her explanation.

“I’m sure you heard the rumors when we were in college together - hell, even I heard the rumors about me, and I can tell you that they weren’t even close to the truth, John. On an average day, I would have sex probably 20 times, and that’s a low estimate. Almost every time you saw me in class or when I would come over to your dorm to study, I had just finished having sex a few minutes earlier. Random girls in the bathroom, roommates, professors - it didn’t matter; chances are if they went to the college I was fucking them!”

Stopping her explanation once again, Christie returned her full focus to Raven. John watched intently, almost mesmerized but the sexual storm in front of him, tears welling in his eyes. He could hear a loud smacking sound, and could see that as Christie thrusted, her balls, which looked like they had grown even larger than when he had seen them in the video of her fucking her boss, were raising high up with every thrust, before falling back down and slamming into the front of the couch. They were bigger than watermelons, easily, and her sack looked stretched taut by their massive girth. Raven’s ruined cunt was expelling a different kind of liquid at this point as well, a much thicker, much whiter liquid. Christie’s prodigious seed was splashing onto both of their bodies, soaking the couch and puddling on the floor beneath them.

“Do you remember my roommate, Jennifer? The one who dropped out?” Christie asked, turning her head back towards her husband, “I might have been the reason she dropped out. I started fucking her the day I moved in, and usually I would fuck her a few times a day. When I woke up, in between classes, before dinner, after studying, in the showers, before bed… maybe more than just a few times. I guess it was too much for her. To be fair, it must be hard to go to class when you’re filled with sperm!”

Christie laughed at this last comment, showing no sympathy for her former fuck buddy. Speaking of being filled with sperm, Raven’s stomach had been steadily expanding from Christie’s constantly leaking cock. She already looked close to being fully pregnant, and the futa hadn’t even truly cum yet. Christie’s hips were practically a blur at this point, and the mix of noise from her monumental jizz tanks slamming into the couch, and the constantly schlorping noises from Raven’s leaking, stretched cunt, were creating a perverse backdrop for the brutal fucking. Both women at this point had been soaked from their combined juices, but this seemed to only embolden the futa further, and she somehow managed to fuck the former home-wrecker even harder.

“Remember Dr. Ashworth, our biology professor?” Christie asked John casually, now fully ignoring her husband’s slowly deteriorating state, “and remember that time she missed a week of class and gave everyone a perfect score on our tests? Might’ve been my fault too. I went into her office one night to ask her a question, and instead I ended up breaking her desk and flooding her office - kinda like what I did to my boss today. Probably ruined her for her husband too but whatever, she was a fucking MILF!”

“Oh fuck, I’m gonna cum!” Christie yelled cutting off her pornographic reminiscences, her hips and Raven now practically one big blur as she pistoned her hips upward while pulling the busty woman’s body down with every thrust. In an instant, she stopped moving, and John watched his wife have a real orgasm for the first time in his life. Her cock somehow grew even bigger, widening noticeably and stretching Raven’s cunt out to the tearing point; her cock also lengthened, but because her beast was already embedded inside of her womb as far as it could go, it just lifted Raven higher up. His wife practically roared her yell was so bestial, and the pair stopped moving all at once.

Raven’s stomach tripled in size in seconds. She passed looking like she was pregnant in moments, and she ballooned forward, her skin nearly pressing into Christie’s massive tits. Despite the intense inflation occurring, gallons of cum poured from the corners of Raven’s brutally widened cunt, slathering Christie’s cum cannon and everything around the pair in thick seed. Lost in the throes of her orgasm, the massive futa let go of her human onahole; Raven shot off her cock like a rocket and landed on the floor with a loud splash. Realizing her cock was no longer sheathed in the warm confines of another slut, Christie grabbed the bucking beast by its base and stood up, aiming downward.

John felt truly broken. He hadn’t married a human, he had married a demon. Now that his wife’s cock was out in the open, John realized something new: he had never seen her cock truly erect. It stood up like a monolith, curving up over a foot past his wife’s head. It looked… god it looked like it was more than half - no more than 2/3rd’s as tall as Christie, and she was a giant of a woman. The girth was ridiculous, somehow even looking bigger than all the times he had seen it inside of someone. Her dark red cockhead looked bigger than her own head. The gaping hole of her urethra blasted out an unending stream of cum that splattered against the ceiling, before she managed to shove it downward.

The stream still hadn’t stopped, and now it was aimed directly at Raven. The dark haired, filled-to-bursting woman had rolled over onto her stomach as she landed, her arms and legs splayed out over her bean bag chair sized stomach, and her ass pointed upward towards Christie. She was covered instantaneously by the awesome appendage pointed at her, her body becoming unrecognizable under the layers of cum. Her gaping cunt, which was gushing a seemingly never ending waterfall of cum, was hit as well, causing the cum to shoot back up into her womb. Christie’s orgasm lasted for minutes, and she piled layers of layers of thick white sludge onto Raven’s unconscious form. Cum got everywhere, hitting the ceiling and the walls from the sheer force of the splattering, and the living room floor was quickly covered in an inch-deep lake of virile semen.

“So you see John,” Christie panted as she tried to catch her breath, “this is the real me. This is the person I kept hidden for all these years, even when you betrayed me. And now with our new agreement, I finally get to let her back out. I can’t believe you never realized it when we were just friends. Why do you think none of the girls in class would give you the time of the day? Why do you think I would take so long in the locker room at the gym? Why do you think I seemed to pass so many of my classes so effortlessly? It’s because of this!”

Christie punctuated this statement by grabbing her cock, shaking it up and down, sending baseball size drops of cum flying around the room. John got an eyeful of her balls as well, which now nearly touched the ground even in her fully upright state, the cum factories having grown even larger after her orgasm ended. Bending over, she pressed one of her enormous hands onto Raven’s back, and pushed down. The cum that had been pouring from her massively gaped cunt instead jettisoned out, soaking Christie’s legs and the couch behind her. Once she was deflated to the futa’s satisfaction, Christie grabbed her, a leg in each hand and lifted her up. Raising her high, she speared her onto her pillar of fuckmeat, causing Raven to awaken with a loud scream, followed by a geyser of girlcum shooting from her pussy. John’s wife once again began to fuck his ex-lover, having not lost a bit of steam.

“I gave it all up for you John, because I loved you, and now I don’t have to give it up anymore.” She said somewhat sadly, looking at her husband, before smirking once more, “although it looks like I might not have had to give it up, judging by the stain on your pants.”

Through blurry, tear-filled eyes, John looked down; his wife was right, there was a noticeable stain on the front of his jeans. He had orgasmed without touching himself - all it took was finally witnessing his wife’s utter dominance over another human being for it to happen. Looking back up at his wife, John wanted to say something, anything to her, but he couldn’t find the words. Christie was no longer looking back up at him, instead focused on fucking the life out of Raven. John watched in silence for several minutes, the lurid sounds of grunting and sexual fluids being expelled filling the air. His wife looked over at him once more, a look in her eyes the man had never seen before.

“Go to bed John, I’m gonna be awhile.”

Without waiting for a response, she turned away from her husband for the last time that night, and John limped away slowly, a mixture of shame and arousal hanging over him.

The harsh light of the sun flashed through the window onto the slumbering man. His eyelids barely opened, too exhausted to care about the glaring brightness hitting his face. He rolled over lazily, his body feeling sluggish and heavy. John didn’t remember falling asleep last night, but he knew it didn’t come easily. His dreams had been haunting, verging on the threshold of nightmarish but never quite reaching the state of cold sweats and ragged gasps. As his eyes began to close and propel back into the realm of inescapable dread, a loud scream rang through the house. 

John sat up, his body’s instinctual fight-or-flight response pumping him full of adrenaline. Taking a deep breath, he listened carefully; there was only silence at first before familiar noises floated into the room. After yesterday, he knew these sounds well. His body betrayed his brain, and he began to move automatically. Getting out of bed, he shambled towards the door, still clad in his work uniform from yesterday, semen stain and all. Opening the door, the noises got louder as he moved down the hall. Reaching the threshold, the corner before the turn into the entryway, John steadied himself. Fully readied, or at least as much as he could be to see his wife ravishing Raven once more, John turned the corner. John saw the source of the sounds. John screamed.

In front of him was his wife, predictably fucking someone. She had the woman perched on the kitchen counter, which was clearly in view from the house’s entryway. The futa was pistoning her massive shaft in and out of the woman, standing several feet back due to the sheer enormity of her length. A pair of thin, tan legs were parked on Christie’s shoulders, lifting the girl’s firm ass off of the counter. The woman’s body bounced back and forth on his wife’s cock, causing her moderately-sized breasts to jiggle wildly, her rock hard nipples pointing towards the ceiling. Long brown hair flowed out around this new human-condom’s head, and her deep brown eyes, barely able to focus, stared at the futa from over a crooked nose. John could clearly see the woman’s ultra stretched cunt, the clear bulging outline of his wife’s cock through her skin, and the mixture of clear juices and white goo that covered everything around the pair. But this isn’t why John screamed. John screamed because this woman was not Raven. John screamed because this woman was his sister.

“Oh hey honey!” Christie called over, not taking her eyes off of John’s sister, “your sister came over to hang out, and well, one thing led to another… I did text you though!”

John fell to his knees as he absorbed the scene in front of him, his future flashing in front of his eyes; his penis throbbed painfully in his pants.


End file.
